Cuestiones sencillas
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Después del perdón los sentimientos pueden aflorar, pero siempre queda tiempo para hechos que marcan una vida. "Te amo, Elsa y sé que tú me amas". En la vida de Hans, un asunto "sencillo" había hecho la diferencia, el amor. Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Continuación opcional de Indulto. OS.


Después del perdón los sentimientos pueden aflorar, pero siempre queda tiempo para hechos que marcan una vida. "Te amo, Elsa y sé que tú me amas". En la vida de Hans, un asunto "sencillo" había hecho la diferencia, el amor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sólo debe quedar claro que nada me pertenece, ¿para qué?, no habrían historias si algo fuera mío.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Post-movie. **No corregido, recién terminado**. Yo les salgo con cada cosa, así que tengan presente eso cuando lleguen al final.

Sería necesario leer _Indulto_, es una especie de continuación, pero no van juntos porque no es definitiva.

* * *

**Cuestiones sencillas**

_Oneshot_

* * *

.

.

.

La reina Elsa avanzó con lentitud en el Gran Salón de su hogar, el castillo de la Familia Real de Arendelle. Colocó una mano sobre su espalda y arrugó levemente la tela de algodón de su vestido anaranjado, cuyo talle de la cintura era irreconocible, pues su abultado vientre hacía imposible se vislumbrara la cintura que presumía cinco meses atrás.

Instintivamente posó su mano derecha en lo que antes era un plano abdomen, formó una sonrisa en su cara al sentir el diminuto pie de su hijo o hija. En unos días podría tenerlo en sus brazos y acariciarlo sin temor a congelarlo como alguna vez pensó que haría.

En realidad nunca creyó que sería madre, pero ahora no se arrepentía de la oportunidad que se estaba presentando, le emocionaba la etapa que enfrentaría en poco tiempo.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron cuando se acercaba a ellas, los guardias estaban siempre pendientes ante lo que se necesitara. Asintió en agradecimiento y negó el ofrecimiento de recibir ayuda.

Suficiente era con tener a Hans preocupándose por ella.

Sin contar a su hermana Anna, pero de ella era natural, de su esposo era distinto.

Después de todo se había casado con el hombre que intentó matarle.

¿Cómo es que terminó con Hans de las Islas del Sur?

Ciertamente no era príncipe o Westerguard, sólo la oveja negra de las Islas del Sur y el rey consorte de Arendelle.

Cuatro años atrás él llegó a pedirle disculpas por sus actos, demostrando lo cambiado que estaba, reflejando lo mucho que le había influenciado los sucesos ocurridos en el tiempo que pasó alejado de casa. Habían comenzado a conversar en una cena, junto a Olaf, y siguieron manteniendo breve contacto aun cuando él se fue al día siguiente. Hans había cambiado.

Posteriormente el destino hizo que el pelirrojo tuviera que vivir en Arendelle y el resto fue historia. Se volvieron bueno amigos y, eventualmente, se enamoraron.

¿Qué había sido?

Elsa todavía no era capaz de explicarlo, tuvo pretendientes, pero ninguno pareció ser lo que él. Un gran confidente con experiencias que le hacían comprender lo que ella padeció los años en que no controlaba sus poderes.

Sonrió al escuchar los gritos de su pequeño sobrino de un año, él era idéntico a Anna en personalidad, pero los trolls aseguraban que su apariencia reflejaba al Kristoff de muchos años atrás.

-No sé cómo es que puedes recorrer libremente el castillo sin cansarte -le dijo su esposo a su oído, llegando tras de ella tan sigiloso como siempre. Hans había ido a cumplir las obligaciones que ella no podía atender.

Giró y frente a sí detalló al hombre con que llevaba un año casada; las bolsas bajo sus ojos estarían presentes toda su vida, pero sus orbes verdes seguían tan brillantes como las recordaba; su sonrisa arrogante perdía intensidad al observarla a ella y colocar su mano en su vientre; su cabello rojizo tenía algunas hebras blancas pese a sus treinta años, mas no era una molestia para él; el traje que portaba era tan semejante a los de su padre que día a día pensaba había escogido a un hombre que, en apariencia, le recordaba al rey Adgar.

Elsa le sonrió a Hans con ternura, él colocó su pequeña mano en su antebrazo, para acompañarle en su pequeño paseo. Sabía que el pelirrojo le dirigiría a la biblioteca para hacerle sentarse.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo? -cuestionó mientras recorrían la alfombra oscura del pasillo, encontrándose a unos pasos de la habitación esperada.

-Esperan con ansias el nacimiento del heredero o heredera, uno pensaría que deberían detestar tener monarcas, pero es todo lo contrario -comentó Hans en tono divertido, abriendo la puerta de acceso a uno de los lugares de paz en el castillo -principalmente porque la peli naranja rara vez los visitaba-.

-Es que soy una buena reina -bromeó al sentarse sobre los cojines que él había colocado en el sillón de tela color turquesa.

Suspiró cuando el pelirrojo le ayudó a colocar las piernas en alto, sí estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir más, las contracciones eran muy espaciadas, pero las resentía enormemente.

Todo fuera por su bebé.

-¿Quieres dormir? -preguntó el pelirrojo en su oído, ayudándole a inclinarse sobre su pecho. Asintió, tendría ayuda después del nacimiento, pero debía descansar lo más posible antes de enfrentarse a un pequeño que necesitaría muchos cuidados.

Hans besó su frente.

-Yo me dedicaré a leer, no te preocupes, sabes que nadie causará disturbios -dijo su esposo en susurros, hojeando el libro desinteresado.

* * *

Hans paseó por enésima vez fuera de la habitación que compartía con Elsa, era la misma que ella había ocupado toda su vida, porque la rubia no quiso ocupar la que perteneció a sus padres.

Él lo entendía.

Sus oídos captaron una carcajada leve y miró enojado al dueño del sonido. Cómo le hubiera gustado ver a Kristoff Bjorgman cuando Anna dio a luz a sus hijos. Sus ojos esmeralda taladraron al repartidor de hielo Real, título que mantenía aun siendo el esposo de la princesa de Arendelle.

-Me reiré si Anna tiene un tercero -espetó ante una nueva queja de su esposa, él no tenía que estar en el segundo piso, pero no podía permanecer en el salón mientras Elsa exclamaba de dolor por el parto.

Sonrió.

Se escuchó un llanto dentro de la habitación, extrajo su reloj de bolsillo. Su hijo o hija había nacido a las diecinueve horas con veinte minutos.

Detuvo sus pasos pero empezó a hacer ruidos con su pie, ansiaba entrar a la estancia y tomar en brazos a su esposa e hijo. O hija.

No sabía qué le emocionaba más.

Alzó la cabeza con rapidez al ver que las puertas blancas eran abiertas.

La comadrona y otras sirvientes salieron con rapidez, Anna se mantuvo junto a la puerta y asintió dejándole entrar, para después abandonar la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Observó a Elsa con el bulto entre sus brazos, las mantas blancas sólo permitían ver una diminuta cabeza con cabellos castaños, pero no podía indagar el sexo del bebé. Miró con detenimiento el rostro de su esposa, lucía exhausta pero sonreía y sus ojos brillabas, a pesar que la palidez de su rostro era extrema.

-Hola -saludó titubeante, dando pasos lentos hasta llegar a la cama con dosel, de sábanas color violeta como el escudo del reino.

-Edgaard -susurró Elsa, mostrándole la diminuta carita redonda de su hijo. Él sonrió y con delicadeza se sentó en el colchón, dirigió su índice al rostro de Edgaard para acariciarlo, la temperatura de su cuerpo era similar a la suya-. Ya habría manifestado poderes -aclaró la rubia con voz rasposa.

Hans asintió y sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Agua? -Elsa realizó una inclinación de cabeza en acuerdo. Él se levantó junto a la cómoda y vertió el líquido transparente en un vaso de vidrio, lo dejó en la esquina del mueble, muy cerca de la cama. Extendió sus brazos para tomar a su hijo.

La rubia se lo entregó después de darle un beso en la frente al bebé, que dormía. Con su brazo derecho cargó a su hijo por primera vez, sonriendo con orgullo a la criatura.

Su hijo.

Suyo y de Elsa.

Alcanzó el vaso de agua antes de posar su brazo izquierdo bajo el cuerpo de Edgaard, se lo tendió a su esposa, que asintió en agradecimiento.

Miró al bebé y se imaginó enseñándole a montar a caballo, a jugar ajedrez, incluso a leer, aunque no era una práctica acostumbrada por la realeza. Su sonrisa se engrandeció, no sería un padre como el suyo, su hijo lo tendría siempre.

Elsa le regresó el vaso y él decidió que antes de dormir ella merecía sostener a su hijo, así que lo colocó en los delgados brazos de la rubia, que acunó a Edgaard con gran delicadeza.

El tiempo pasó mientras ambos contemplaban al bebé, en silencio. La quietud de la noche inundaba el retrato familiar. Ella bostezó y Hans decidió que era suficiente.

Elucubró unos momentos mientras observaba a Elsa besar a su hijo para que él le colocara en su pequeño moisés blanco. Acarició el rostro del pequeño antes de dejarle descansar en la cuna.

Caminó hasta llegar a la cama y la iluminación de las velas le permitió apreciar sus ojos azules, nublados. Se recostó junto a ella, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para apoyarla en su pecho.

Tomó su delicada mano, lívida y sin fuerzas. La besó antes de derramar unas lágrimas.

La respiración de Elsa se volvió errática.

-Te amo, Elsa y sé que tú me amas, pero las personas que nos quieren dejar de hacerlo, prefiero tenerte en mi memoria tal como ha sido hasta ahora, ahora que tu amor por mí existe -soltó un sollozo y miró el rostro de la rubia, secó una de las lágrimas que abandonó el ojo de Elsa-. No quería que dejaras de quererme como mis padres, amor. Yo cuidaré de nuestro hijo y él sabrá maravillas de su madre. No sabes cuánto lamento hacernos esto, pero era necesario, lo lamento -dijo con voz entrecortada.

Elsa cerró sus ojos. Hans sonrió con tristeza acariciando su frío rostro, el veneno que colocó en el agua aumentó la debilidad de la rubia después del parto y lentamente, sin dolor, la estaba consumiendo.

Rió irónico recordando otro hecho importante.

¿Cómo era que lo había olvidado?

Finalmente él sería el único rey.

Suspiró sintiendo que las fuerzas de Elsa mermaban. Tiempo atrás había descartado llegar a ser el monarca, pero le gustó serlo cuando el embarazo de su esposa le impidió realizar algunas actividades.

Y supo que su oportunidad había llegado, a Elsa la amaba terriblemente, pero dos cosas eran las que quería más. Su hijo y él mismo.

Ya había sido suficiente de ser objeto del estúpido sufrimiento e ignorancia.

Besó la frente de Elsa.

-Te amo -susurró con la satisfacción de saber que ella partía amándolo, que su amor no cambiaría como el de sus padres y hermanos. No podía confiar en nadie más que él y su pequeño Edgaard, él le enseñaría a amarlo y así nada cambiaría, luego lo educaría para ser un rey perfecto.

Era el mejor plan de su vida.

Sollozó con fuerza cuando Elsa dio su último suspiro.

-Lo siento…tanto -musitó abrazándola y acunándola sin descanso-. Perdóname, per…dó…na…me, per…dó…na…me -repitió una y otra vez.

La perdió, había asesinado a su esposa.

Era un monstruo.

-¡Ayuda! -llamó en voz alta-. ¡Ayuda!

Edgaard comenzó a llorar mientras él gritaba.

Resonaron los pasos en el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron, Anna, Olaf y Kristoff entraron. Se detuvieron ante la conmoción de la habitación.

Sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionaron, Kristoff se asomó por la puerta y pidió un doctor antes de acercarse por el bebé. Los otros dos corrieron hacia la cama, llamando a Elsa en gritos.

Ya nada podía hacerse.

La nube de Olaf se desvaneció antes de aparecer nuevamente cuando Kristoff se acercó con el bebé.

Edgaard sí tenía poderes.

* * *

Una semana después, Hans mecía a su hijo mientras discutía con Anna.

-No quiero -dijo la peli naranja nuevamente, sus ojos inflamados observaban el retrato de Elsa colgado junto al de su padre.

-Tú eres la hija del rey, yo no soy quien debe gobernar Arendelle -repitió el pelirrojo, mientras miraba la paz en el rostro de su pequeño. Sus ojos lucían igual de hinchados que los de la princesa, toda la semana había llorado por su querida rubia.

-No ocuparé el lugar de mi hermana -declaró Anna-. Sólo sé el rey hasta que Edgaard tome el puesto, por favor -pidió la joven, rompiendo a llorar.

Hans asintió.

Cuando Anna salió, sonrió con amargura.

Esperaba que Elsa se sintiera orgullosa por su logro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola -así sin más, porque en este momento me estarán odiando-.**

**Sé que por alguna parte prometí no matar a Elsa, pero tenía que ser así la historia. ¿De dónde salió? Hablando con la querida _Frozen Fan_ se me quedó la idea (_Frozen_, hace unos días me tocó leer algo relacionado O.o), acabo de escribir el último punto, así que si no es entendible, ¡lo siento!, la cosa es que Hans está perturbado mentalmente -¿a alguien le extrañó mi final amargo?-. Luego, cuando tenga tiempo, haré ajustes, debía dejarlo publicado para conocer su opinión. Me guié de la maldad de Disney de salir con eso de que el pelirrojo era malo.**

**SIENTO hacerle eso a Elsa, espero quede claro que yo la adoro :3**

**Me voy, me voy, tendría que estar haciendo otra cosa.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Nuevamente siento hacerle eso a Elsa.**


End file.
